


In My Office, Now

by mokocchii



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Business AU, CEO Eric Cartman, Cock Worship, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secretary Kyle Broflovski, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, mostly kinky but there's romance too, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokocchii/pseuds/mokocchii
Summary: Working for Mr. Cartman hasn't been easy. (Or has it?)Series of loosely connected one-shots based on the Business AU! Kyman style.





	1. Don't Know Why I listen To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally dove my toes into the South Park fandom as a writer. And of course the first thing I publish for kyman is a smut AU cause I wanna be extra.
> 
> Noted, this is based on the Business AU my friend ingloriouskouhai has drawn!

“In my office, now.”

Receiving a wavering, worried glance from another employee, Kyle Broflovski sighed quietly as he pulled out from his seat. It was late, perhaps ten, and there were only three other people in the office. Kyle worked in administration, (no, it wasn't called a secretary position, they changed the title) and the other person in his vicinity was someone from marketing. Of course, that other gentleman was packing his stuff to head home, giving an unsure smile to Kyle as he walked out.

And oh boy did he know why.

The last person was his over-demanding boss, the said person who sternly called him to his office moments ago. Grabbing the files that were stacked on his desk, Kyle pulled them under his arm as he made his way over.

He didn't bother knocking as the door was already open, and he entered to the grand office. It was large enough for a leather couch wedged at the side, some sculptures mounted on marble blocks, and a bookshelf almost wide as the wall full of books and other miscellaneous goods. There was even a hanging flat screen and a mini-fridge.

What sat at the back of the room was of course the imposing wooden desk, with two single cushioned seats for guests. What was the most impressing thing about this room was the skyline view of the city, the windows stretching fully from the floor to the ceiling.

“Broflovski,”

Oh, and there was that person too.

“Close the door.”

Not wasting anytime, (as he had the urge to roll his eyes), Kyle did as he asked, and walked to the center.

Sitting poise and full of pride was a man with polished brown hair, and a damn fine good-looking suit. His sliver watch was evident under the black jacket, shining slightly against Kyle’s glasses.

That person was Mr. Eric Cartman, CEO and founder of this business.

 _And_ Kyle’s boss.

Mr. Cartman had a sharp smile, his hands intertwined, elbows on his desk as he drank in Kyle’s presence. Kyle frowned.

“What’s the matter sir?”

“Nothing, really. Just wanted to see how you’re handling those files I passed to you.”

Kyle felt his annoyance pickled. Yes, those files his boss was talking about were case loads Kyle had to sort out because whoever worked on them before left them in a complete disarray. When he received them this afternoon, (actually thrown on his desk, that asshole) the other employees didn't even blink at that seemingly rude gesture. It was an unspoken fact that Mr. Cartman’s behavior to Kyle was pretty “dickish”, giving him purposely a hard time, being extra critical to his work, and making him stay longer than necessary. People speculated at the water cooler what the hell did Broflovski do to get on Mr. Cartman’s bad side, as anyone who did were typically fired or sobbing at their destroyed self-esteem.

But Broflovski endured it.

Everything Cartman threw at him, Kyle delivered, perhaps even more. It was also his attitude that was strikingly different from previous assistants, who would wither and crumble under Mr.Cartman’s glare. Some speculated because Broflovski hadn’t done anything wrong in terms of “work”, Cartman had no valid reason to fire him. Perhaps that was it.

They were right… but oh were they so wrong as well.

“I finished them,” Kyle replied honestly, gesturing to the files in his arms.

“All of them? Cause that’s a lot to do in a few hours.” He said skeptically. “I gave you ten.”

“And I finished ten.” He replied, just as strongly. As if he was going to be hesitant.

“Fine. Let me see.” Kyle passed a few, and Cartman picked up the top one, lazily glancing through it. If he was truly reading it or not, Kyle had no idea, but his whole demeanor to the files he worked on for the past fucking _seven_ hours had him pissed.

“Who left?” Cartman asked, not even removing his eyes from the file.

“John.”

“From IT? Why the hell he’s still here?”

“John from marketing.”

He scoffed. “He better be finished with that project. I ain’t paying him overtime for nothing.”

“Clearly sir,” he dryly stated. “Can I go now?”

“Did I say you can leave?”

He quietly sighed under his breath, holding back his tone. “No.”

“Then that’s your answer Broflovski.”

 _Goddammit_. Kyle clenched his hand, away from sight. Damn this man was infuriating. He just wanted him to stand here all awkward and shit.

“Hm.” After moments of silence, Cartman closed the file. “They’re…adequate, at most. But I expected better.”

“Adequate?!” Kyle sputtered, voice angered. Screw his composure. It’s not like there was anyone here to witness this. “How dare you say my work was adequate when you literally gave this to me _today_ and expected me to finish by the end of the night?!”

“You didn't complain.” He simply shrugged, his arrogance glowing. “So I assumed you had time.”

“You didn't even give me the option sir!” he argued back. “You dashed it to me without any warning!”

“Well I’m sorry for putting so much faith into a useless secretary Broflovski!” he counted. “But now I know not to give you this anymore. Maybe I’ll give you basic stuff to do. Like grabbing coffee. Easy enough for your small mind?”

“Screw you Cartman!”

“Oh, dropping the mister?” he said, grinning widely as he leaned in, “How awfully bold of you to say that to me, alone in this office?”

Anger was bubbling up in Kyle’s throat, ready to say profanities that surely would get him fired, but at Cartman’s words, he clamped up.

The reality of the situation, or the _incoming_ situation, hit him like a brick.

“I know what you’re doing Mr. Cartman.” He looked flatly to his boss, who had no reaction to that comment. “And no, I’m not doing it.”

A boisterous laugh boomed from Cartman’s lips, his tone gone of any harshness. “Ah, Kahl, Kahl, _Kahl_! Why so paranoid?! And why so stuck up in the butt?! I thought I already helped you with that.”

All formalities dropped, and to that, the man’s face turned red, memories rushing to his brain in spitting images. He coughed in an attempt to hide it, even fixing his glasses as he stared at the floor, but shit he knew Cartman caught the blush, and damn his own embarrassment.

Hearing the sound of leather crunching, Kyle already knew Cartman was standing up from his rolling chair.

“Look, Mr. _Cartman_ ,” he looked up, seeing the larger man make his way. Kyle kept his composure, keeping his stern green eyes leveled as the man now stood in front of him. “If giving me extra work makes you think I’ll be enticed for sex, you’re terribly wrong.”

Cartman eyed him curiously. “Whatever do you mean?”

That voice clearly had other intentions, and Kyle felt his pants tighten, throat going hoarse. “You know what I mean.”

“Hmm. I don't think I do.” Cartman leaned over, smelling of cologne. He lingered at his ear. “Wanna clarify for your boss?”

Kyle jerked away, but he wasn't as graceful as he hoped. Some of the papers slipped out of his arm, skirting to the floor. Damn his nervous ass. Kyle did _not_ get nervous. He was confident, out-spoken with anyone he encountered, refusing to be pushed around, and because of his attitude, people respected him.

But with his boss, god, it was the fucking opposite. It was like Mr. Cartman got off of the idea of messing with him, till the point where Kyle’s usually composed nature would be tempered and flare out like fire. And asshole wouldn't even be fazed. In fact he basked in his anger.

Kyle attempted to clean up, and while reaching for one on his left, another hand touched his, grabbing the same sheet. Kyle froze.

See, this was where it got fucked up. Despite all the nonsense Mr. Cartman does, and this… _thing_ , they do at the side, there would be these inconsistent moments of butterflies forming at his stomach, and hand touching would be a trigger.

He coughed to hide his growing blush, and standing up, he strode to the door, wanting to leave. He needed to leave before he did something stupid again.  
  
Yet two arms braced between his head.

Kyle’s hand barely graced the doorknob as Cartman now covered him, his body like a towering shadow. He was so close he could feel his breath, and Kyle’s heart kept beating faster.

“You made a mess back there.”

“I-I cleaned it up.” Shit, he was stuttering?

“Don't think that's enough.” His eyes were hooded. “I think you gotta do something else to keep your job…”

Kyle already knew what he was implying.

And he was helpless to stop it.

Licking like it was honey, Cartman lazily glazed his tongue on the slender man’s neck, and Kyle breathed thickly through his nose. He began suckering at the junction of his jaw, and Kyle leaned into Cartman, exposing his neck more. Hickeys were sure to form.

Abruptly, Cartman pushed Kyle right against the door, caging him in. His hands flew underneath his secretary’s shirt, scratching his stomach and making his way up to pinch his nipples. Kyle reacted deliciously, grinding against his boss, feeling the erection at the curve of his ass growing. Hastily, Cartman pulled his hands out and messily locked the doorknob. It was then Cartman spun Kyle and attacked his lips with heated passion, and Kyle returned it aggressively, pulling those moose chocolate locks, as if using him as leverage from falling.  
  
They stumbled together, never breaking apart, mouths wet and open, and when they neared Cartman’s desk, he threw Kyle onto it. He even dashed away those glasses Kyle wore.

Cartman jumped him the next second, files and documents he was working on completely forgotten in the mess of their passion. It slipped to the ground, pens and loose sheets too, all playing a role in their frenzy movements.

Up on his elbows, Kyle felt hands clung to his neck and hip, the one especially on his lower region tight enough to bruise. Cartman then gave another mouth-watering kiss before sliding his face down to Kyle’s fly.

Those brown orbs stared intensely into his green, and without moving his gaze, darted his teeth to pull at the zipper. It was painfully slow, almost like every crinkle of the zipper being individually heard. It was undeniably arousing, and god did Kyle felt his face and groin flush from that.  
  
His boss then ripped away Kyle’s pants, seeing the prominent bulge of the red head’s arousal. Smirking, his hand slipped under and gripped it greedily, happy to hear the shaky breath of the man under him.

“Remember Kyle, while you work for me,” he darkly warned, “No one else is allowed to touch this. This belongs to me, got it? I own you, you slut ass assistant.”

“I’m not you asshole.” He rasped, gripping Cartman’s forearms, letting himself be lost at the skilled hands on his cock. Soon his boxers were dropped, and he was exposed for his boss to admire.

Staring at it possessively, his brown orbs flickered mischievously at Kyle’s state. “Shouldn't talk like that to your boss.” The fact Kyle didn't deny he was fucking anyone else made Cartman grin wickedly. With vigor he began using his thumb in a circular motion to stimulate the head, pre-cum already forming.

Kyle began to pant, the hand job making him buckle, and Cartman continued kissing him messily, forcefully bending back his neck as he consumed his mouth.

“Fuck, you taste so sweet.” Cartman pulled back, strings of saliva connecting between them. “Isn’t that a nice bonus for me?”

“N-Not for me.” Kyle rebuffed, attempting to be coy and Cartman smirked, rubbing his hands all over Kyle’s crotch and thighs.

They were frotting heatedly, Kyle’s bare cock against Cartman’s clothed, and when Kyle reached for his boss’, he hissed.

“Fucking hungry for me, huh?” Cartman grinned manically as he unzipped his fly, launching his angry cock out and making them touch skin. Both men trembled at the touch. “Bet you stare at your boss’ dick and wanna suck on it all day.”

Kyle groaned loudly, words incoherent as he only felt the glorious touch of his boss’ dick beside his own. He pulled his arms around Cartman’s broad shoulders, while his boss held their dicks together in one hand, making sure they grinding harmoniously, mixing their fluids. Kyle darted his eyes down and saw it. Cartman’s was red and welched in excitement.

Cartman then abandoned their cocks in favour for Kyle’s hole, spitting his fingers before scissoring inside. Kyle jerked, his thighs somewhat shaking at this sudden invitation, but by no means unwelcomed by it (as it shamed him so).

After probing two fingers, Cartman pulled harshly away from Kyle’s mouth, hastily trying to grab something from his desk’s drawer with his free arm.

“What’s that?” Kyle huffed, eying the frenzy movements of Cartman’s eager hand.

“Something fun for the office.” He replied, and in one moment he swung Kyle’s pale legs onto his shoulders. “I couldn't even fit properly cause you were so tight assed.”

“Shut up.” His attempt to look menacing with legs spread didn't help.

“Don't be rude. Or I’ll keep you back from that meeting we have next Saturday.”

“As if you’ll do that. You need me for that presentation.”

“…I might.” Kyle’s eyes widened like saucers, finally seeing what Cartman pulled out.

“Woah, woah, that won’t fit.” In his hand was a 10 inch sized dildo, detailed designs of veins etched, the entire colour bright pink. Like Kyle’s blush right now.

“C-Cartman, it won’t–“

“You’ll make it fit.” He said smoothly, and tapping it with a light lick, he then unexpectedly grabbed the back of Kyle’s head jabbed it into his mouth.

“But first…I must punish you for disrespecting me earlier.”

Those green eyes grew impossibly bigger, and being stared by those daringly devilish brown, Kyle began sucking it.

“Yes, that’s it. Suck it nice and long.” He ordered, jerking it back and again into his mouth. “Make it wet enough to go inside you good.”

Kyle felt the creases of his eyes burn at this harshness of the dildo being jabbed in his throat, and a few times he gagged, trying to pull away to gain breath. All efforts were useless though, as Cartman had him caught in his hands, forcing him to take it in whole.

It was annoying but oh so arousing.

Wrapping his tongue around it too, Cartman then pulled it out, Kyle coughing in shock. His boss then lathered the sex toy with lube, (something stashed with the toy), and it now dripped in preparation.

He probed Kyle’s hole, teasing the toy at the surface, even trying to get his fingers in, impatient as ever.

"Nnghh,” Kyle groaned, finally feeling it enter. It was undeniable it was stretching, morphing his hole to be swollen for Cartman’s length soon after.

“Hm. Looks like you can take this one in.” Twisting it around like a knob, he gently pulled it out just at the head before gushing it back in. Kyle yelped.

“Was that a moan Kyle? _For me_?” Cartman was practically giddy with lustful eyes, mouth grinning as he leaned over to ghost his breathe against Kyle’s ear. He blew into it softly, and his other hand continued to shove the phallic toy into his hole. Kyle dug his nails into his shoulders even more.

“God, look at you squirming. So fucking hot. And making a mess all over my desk. You’re not turning out to be a good secretary Kyle.”

“F-Fuck you, Cartman,”

“Is that any way to talk to your boss?” He grasped onto Kyle’s copper curls, forcing the man to stare into his hazel orbs. “What’s my position Kyle?”

After another moment of silence, Cartman pushed the item deeper, hitting his prostate. Kyle yelped. _Loud_.

“Say it Kyle!”

“M-Mr. Cartman,”

“God, louder. I want the whole office to hear you.”

“I won’t-A-Ah!” Cartman’s movements were frenzy, unpolished, and the sounds of gushing lube on the dildo sounded so fucking loud.  
He couldn't take it. “Cartman! I mean, Mr. Cartman!”

“Yes you office slut. Say it like it owns you.”

“Mr. Cartman!” he clenched at the man’s tailored sleeves, desperate for some leverage of this delightful pain.

“Who’s dildo are you fucking?”

“Y-Yours!”

“Who’s?” he sharply asked.

“Mr. Cartman’s dildo!”

“And why are you fucking his dildo?”

“B-Because-“ At that hesitance, Cartman roughly grabbed Kyle’s cock, jerking it violently.

_“Who’s Kyle?!”_

“Fuck! Fuck! Because I’m the office slut! I fuck my boss!”

“And you like fucking him?”

“Yes! I love Mr. Cartman’s dildo!”

“Does it fill you up nicely?”

“Yes Mr. Cartman it does!”

“But it doesn't feel good as my dick, right?"

“A-Ah, no! God, nothing like yours!”

God, this was humiliating. Being fucked by a dildo in your boss’ office. God he should be ashamed allowing Cartman to do this to him.  
But running high on lust and some inclining of feelings made Kyle throw all logic out the window.

“Cum for me Kyle! I demand it!”

His mouth gaped, Kyle let himself go, the thick liquid of his cock jerking out in squirts. It soaked all over Cartman’s hand, and edged at his jacket, but Cartman was too fixated at Kyle’s face to truly care of anything else.

Kyle panted, trying to gain a sense of reality from his bliss. Cartman pulled the dildo out, shockingly still wet, and dashed it to the floor.  
And he suddenly pulled Kyle into his arms.

“Feel better?”

Kyle was too numb to reply.

“Hmm. Now that I made you happy, it’s time to help your boss out.”

Their lips grazed, and Cartman pulled at Kyle’s lower lip. “Go ride me on my chair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! If you do, stay tune, cause I got my own AU in the works, and pss it’s a superhero one. And oh boy. It’s long.
> 
> Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^ 


	2. Under the Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. And with more smut uwu.
> 
> Took longer than I should have, but I kept bouncing back and forth with another Kyman fic.

“S-Shit.”

Okay, so maybe this time it wasn't a smart move.

“Wait, we can't -"

Like a really shitty idea.

“S-Seriously, stop Cartman…”

And he was truly regretting it.

Pulling back from his open-mouthed (and incredibly sloppy) kiss, Cartman stared annoyingly at the red-head, cheeks flush with anticipation.

“You’re such a prude Khal.”

“No I’m not.” He clenched Cartman’s suit jacket a smidge tighter, infuriatingly loving the feel of his broad body lapping over him.

They were in Cartman’s office again, (well, most of their endeavors were in here, no surprise), and frankly, doing what they usually do when they're alone.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Kyle to be called into Cartman’s office. He _was_ Cartman’s administrative assistant after all, so he kinda had to be the first point of contact for the CEO every morning. He had to debrief him his daily schedule, organize appointments, manage phone-calls, file database systems etc. Nothing about the work was expectantly hard, and in the beginning, Kyle wondered why so many people couldn't hold this position for too long. It was then he realized it was Cartman himself that made the work impossibly demanding, which Kyle learned harshly on at the end of his first day.

So when they started…fooling around, (god Kyle still can’t believe it), their interactions were laced with innuendos and secret coded messages that made Kyle anxious, annoyed, but shamefully eager and horny. Cartman made it extra apparent too to have an audience, and while others wouldn't understand, Kyle knew every word.

Current reason Kyle entered the office was due Cartman’s request on some other assignment, and colleagues snickered at his constant call-outs from their CEO, wondering how the redhead hadn’t been fired yet. In truth, Cartman mostly brought in him to complain about some report that Kyle supposedly hadn’t done correctly, which Kyle adamantly argued back, being mindful that there were people around outside the room. He couldn't slip into informalities.

Of course, Cartman did it all purposely to frustrate Kyle and make him lose his cool, and seconds later they were both making out furiously against a table.

Cartman grasped his large hand firmly at Kyle’s jaw, almost sucking the redhead’s lips as his other hand held onto his lower back, occasionally grazing the palm on his ass teasingly. Kyle has his fingers in the man’s brunette locks, keeping his head firm as he returned the heat of their kiss with equal fervor. After nipping and biting his assistant’s neck, Cartman pulled back to sink in the appearance of the redhead’s flushed state.

“We still got time before my meeting.” He said, his thumb grazing at Kyle’s lips. “C’mon, let’s do something.”

Still aroused, Kyle huffed indigently. “What else besides making out do you want to do now?”

A thought came to Cartman’s head, and Kyle recognized it in his boss’ hazel eyes.

“Okay,” he smirked, leaning over and licking his assistant’s lips, and then returning with an elongated kiss. “I dare you to blow me.”

He blinked stupendously, his green eyes wide. “Here?”

“Yes, where else Kyle?” he said with a roll of his eyes. As someone he begrudgingly admitted to being smart, Brovfolski could be really dense at his innuendoes he threw at him.

It took about several seconds for Kyle to finally respond, and god wasn't it the reaction Cartman expected since he realized the fire in him.

 _“What the hell?!”_ Kyle pushed Cartman back roughly, his cheeks blazing red. “I’m not doing that shit here in broad daylight!”

“You’re not doing it in broad daylight!” he reasoned, and then he lightly said, “I’ll lock the door.”

“Lock the – the fuck’s sake, that’s your solution?!” he threaded his hand in his hair, looking absolutely frazzled. Cartman felt the explicit urge to suddenly grab him, but restrained himself.

“What’s the problem? We did shit in here before.”

“But that’s different! No one was here! And it was after hours dumbass!”

“Okay, like I said! I’ll lock the door!”

“Hold up.” His eyes quietly darkened. “You _didn't_ lock it now?”

Heh. For someone who supposedly worked under him, he sure had characteristics that could scare the crap outta of his business partners. “It’s not like anyone enters here without my permission.”

“For hell Cartman!” he hissed, remembering that, yes, they were in office in the daytime, and they could be heard. Shaking his head, he fixed his glasses and readjusted his sweater. “That’s it.”

His tone was taunt, Cartman realized. He brushed past his shoulder, but the CEO quickly grabbed his wrist. “Where you going?”

“Where else?” he pulled it back, his eyes forward. “To my desk.”

Oh great. Now he’s pissed. “Kyle.” He said evenly, bringing attention back to him, and green eyes staring back, Cartman was rudely reminded why he was attracted to this man.

“Look, I suggested it cause we got like half an hour before my meeting. And you kinda have to repay me.”

“Repay you why?”

He pulled Kyle’s wrist gently towards him, pulling them both to his desk. “You know. That shit we did at my place yesterday.”

Kyle shook his head. “You’re seriously asking for a blowjob back?”

“Hey, this is a 50/50 thing we’re doing.” He gestured between them with his finger. “If I blow, you blow. Our dicks both gotta be satisfied.”

“Oh god.” Kyle again looked at him disapprovingly, yet he didn't pull away.

That was it. Cartman found his opening.

“It’ll be quick.”

“Nothing’s quick with you Cartman.” He deflected effortlessly.

“Alright, _this_ time I’ll be quick.”

“Bullshit.”

“Oh come on!" he whined, "Why not?”

“You’re getting too careless.”

“You mean _we_ are.”

“No, you.” Kyle frowned indefinitely. “You keep calling me in here, more so than usual.”

“Well you're good at your job, even if everyone thinks we hate each other. And besides, you’re my assistant. It’s not like you say no.”

“How can I say no to you?” he said, and Cartman looked like a deer in headlights. The hands that were caressing the shorter man’s lower back came to a halt, and for once, Cartman was at a lost at what to say.

It was then Kyle caught himself, feeling his heart threatening to burst out, and he sputtered, “L-Like you’re my boss.” He quickly corrected, and his cheeks felt hot. “And we’re at work. So yeah. That would seem…suspicious to deny my boss with tasking.”

His chest was threatening to explode, and _holy shit_ he didn't know where that came from. But he was shoving that thought down. Hard.

Cartman coughed, his cheeks dusting pink, and he nodded. “I obviously know that Broflovski.”

“Exactly,” Kyle continued, trying to maneuverer the conversation elsewhere. “So, uh, we can’t do things that are too risky.”

Cartman stared evenly at Kyle. “I thought you liked risks?” and to that he smirked, closing the distance between them. “A challenge?”

“Please, it’s you who cannot resist one.” Kyle leaned into him more, “Reason why is I bet you can’t keep your voice down if I do go down on you.”

“Suuuure. Like you’re so quiet when I fuck you.”

His nose twitched at that implication, knowing it was true. Cartman delightfully took that look in.

“Shut up.”

“Aww, don’t be shy. I’ll be honest, it’s incredibly hot when you scream.”

“Shut up.” He repeated, and before Cartman could ask what the hell was his problem, he was immediately silenced by the slamming of lips onto his.

It took a few seconds before Cartman returned the kiss, and oh he returned the passion gladly. They nipped and clawed at each other, their tongues coating each other with thick saliva, actions frenzy and uncoordinated like their attraction for each other.

“You better be quiet.” Kyle said, and Cartman inhaled sharply, seeing his assistant sinking down onto his knees, his face near his zipper.

Fuck _yeah_ he’s doing it.

Kyle paused, staring at the bulge through the black dress pants, and almost hesitantly, he touched it, almost trying to get a sense on how hard he was.

Well, it was growing in his hand, so that’s an indicator.

Taking another breath, Kyle then closing his eyes momentarily as he continued to grope. He then silently began unzipping his boss’ fly, reaching his hand in and pulling it free from its confinements.

It almost flung out and hit his cheek, and Cartman had the audacity to laugh. Kyle scowled. Asshole boss.

That little dilemma fell flat as Kyle slowly began licking the tip of the cock, and Cartman’s brows furrowed at the sensation. After two more strokes, Kyle tentatively wrapped his lips around it. It was thick, too thick, and Kyle had to open his mouth to the fullest to dare try to fit it between his lips. Cartman immediately let out a breathy groan, and soon his one hand ran through his own brown hair while the other began threading through Kyle’s red locks. Not minding Cartman's touch on his head, he too enjoyed the moment, pressing the back of his tongue against the cock in his mouth, his heartbeat pounding profusely.

One knock and their eyes immediately snapped open to each other's gaze.

“Mr. Cartman?” another rapture at the door, and within seconds it opened cautiously, a man and woman in fitted suits walking graciously in.

They paused a moment, noticing their boss almost frantically fixing his hair and tie, sitting behind his desk. “Is this a bad time?”

From outward appearance, Cartman looked out of breath, a beat of sweat near his neck. However his quick thinking kicked in, and, calming himself down, he cleared his throat and adjusted the edge of his suit jacket. “No. Not at all.” He signaled to the seats, uncaringly. “Sit.”

They did, their seats adjacent to Cartman’s imposing desk. Situating their documents on the desk to present their work, Cartman ensured his hair looked presentable, and sat himself comfortable in his seat. 

And when no one was looking, he quietly took a side-glance at his lap, and right at his knees was his administrative assistant, hiding underneath.

Dammit. Kyle didn't know why the hell he threw himself under the desk, but hearing that door knob made his instincts immediately enter into hiding. Cartman too fell to his chair, probably scrambling to find the automatic lock button on his desk for the door, but of course, he couldn't find it fast enough. The doorknob was turning and literally the large man rolled inward to his desk, hiding his pant's disarray appearance down south.

As they continued to prepare, Cartman narrowed his hazel eyes sharply at the newcomers.

“I thought my meeting with you two was at 1.”

“It was Mr. Cartman.” The woman answered, “But you asked to see us earlier, and we’re leaving on a trip soon, so we pushed the time ahead to 11.” She felt his boss’ eyes burn into her, and she felt small suddenly. “W-We contacted your assistant about it and left a voicemail, but we got no response.”

Cartman side-kneed the person underneath, ignoring the quiet hiss that followed.

“May we present?” the man asked hesitantly. Despite these two people being heads of their departments, no one felt really at ease around their CEO’s presence.

“Go ahead.” Cartman stated, threading his own fingers together, focus on them (and to his annoyance) unfortunately.

Meanwhile, hearing their voices overhead, Kyle was seething down below. Dammit. _Screw_ Cartman right now. If he didn't keep asking him to come into his office and distracting him then he would’ve gotten that fucking voicemail and they would’ve avoided this mess. But now look. Here he was hiding underneath his boss’ desk while a meeting was going on. Fucking brilliant.

Kyle glanced to the wooden floor, seeing the tips of red pumps peaking and another pair of black dress shoes beside them. He recognized their voices. It was Sandy Carmichael and Daniel Crosh, department heads in Sales, two people he interacted with personally. Clearly karma was ready to bite him in the ass.

And that’s right – Kyle looked onward, mere inches from his face – there was a rock hard dick, aching to be touched.

Kyle was suddenly conflicted, and he didn't know why.

Yes, he knew he should be quiet as possible and let the meeting continue on, letting it finish so he can slip on out without no one noticing. And yet another part of him (albeit a more sadistic, competitive side?) wanted to get back at Cartman for convincing him to do this in the first. And for that knee to the face.

Cheeks turning red, he clenched his fist at knowing what he was going to do. It was wrong, _so wrong_ , especially with people right in this room. It was downright embarrassing, and he was slighly mortified at himself that logic isn't ruling his thought process right now. He’s going to be doing something kinky, something he and Cartman had never done before…and the thought of that was an incredibe turn on.

Gently grabbing Cartman’s cock, he felt it twitch, and his boss moved with it, shuffling in his rolling chair.

Oh no. As if he was going to act like this was nothing, sitting in his seat while he has suffered down here.

So he pulled it harder.

He got an inhale of breath, and that was all Kyle needed to know he had got Cartman’s attention. Pulling off his glasses, Kyle stared at the length in his hand.

Then he ducked and filled his mouth with its red heated tip.

Cartman coughed.

Kyle languidly coated his tongue around it, circling it around as to familiarize the size of it (which he admits, was larger than average). It was almost playful at its suggestion, before he began bobbing his head on it.

“Since we need to expand on sales, we conjured up a increase of 12% due to the collaboration with other retailers. We’re still looking to expand to other warehouses.”

“That’s…” Cartman tugged at his tie, taking in another shaky breath. “It looks reasonable.” He clenched his hands together, keeping eyes forced upon the presentation.

Pulling back with a filthy pop, Kyle cupped the balls underneath, squeezing experimentally before returning to sucking. His lips felt swollen, his pants were tight, and he was sure he tasting the pre-com by now.

Another swirl at the head before lapping it messily, Cartman swore out loud.

“Shit!”

“S-Sir?” The creative executive was confused, halting his presentation. “Is this not sufficient enough?”

“No, not that,” Cartman exhaled, frowning, doing whatever to keep himself composed. “Just keeping going.”

“Are you sure Mr. Cartman?” Daniel asked, “You look red –“

“I already said yes once you idiot.” He hotly snapped. “Do not ask twice.”

Nodding swiftly, the man resumed his talk.

With that, Cartman knew his cheeks were burning. In theory, this should be easy. Cartman knew when he could hold in it, and receiving head, the most he did was grunting and groaning, and occasionally moaning.

But damn, what Kyle was doing to him now…all he wanted was to bust his load right here and now.

He rolled his chair out slightly, daring to look at his lap, knowing if he even gazed at the show down there, he might easily lose his grip and actually moan.

And there Kyle was between his legs, dick hollowing his cheek, and now staring upward with his intense forest green eyes.

Cartman forced the moan down his throat. Christ had he never looked hotter.

“You filthy…assistant …” he muttered, sneaking another peak that was surely gonna be stored in his mental vault.

Looking back up to the oblivious people in the room, Cartman truly did try to focus on this presentation, giving his critiques and concerns… but god dammit all he could think about right now was that man’s tongue on his cock, worshiping it like he was fucking born to do so.

The continuous pumping and twist as the head was being lathered with Kyle’s mouth was really taking a toll on Cartman. His ears were burning, felt so irritated, and to sooth his need to thrust into his mouth he subtlety began rocking the rolling chair, because lord he needed to.

The pressure build, and Cartman felt it. That familiar sensation of release, and he had to do it now.

He lowered his hand under the desk, making it seem he hand his hand in his lap while in reality he held the back against Kyle’s head, almost helping him move along the length of his reddened cock.

“I’m gonna…” he heaved, “I need to now.”

“I’m sorry?” the two standing adults stopped in confusion.

His fist slammed into the table, and all jumped at the shock. Cartman rolled his head back, staring firmly at the ceiling as he took a heavy breath through his nose.

They felt themselves sweating. “Was it not good our numbers?” Daniel questioned.

“No.” he stiffly mumbled. “Get out. We’ll do this another time.” Shit, shit, shit he was gonna cum now and he needed to do something –

“But –“

 ** _“You’re done!”_** he shouted, hiding his moan within the shout. “Now leave you incompetent fools!”

They flinched at the ferocious tone , but the began packing their stuff in a swift motion. As they opened the door someone was awaiting there.

“Um, excuse me, Mr. Cartman, but I cannot find Broflovski anywhere and I need him for – “

“Why would I know where he is Lilly?!” he yelled, and the girl cowered. “Cause he sure ain’t in here.”

She was shaking. “S-Sorry –“

“Now, everyone out!”

“Yes sir!”

With the door snapping close, Cartman immediately groaned, eyes lidded as he stared at the man under the desk.

“F-Fuck, Kyle,” Cartman was pretty much gasping, “Are you trying to kill me?”

Rolling his eyes with amusement, Kyle smiled coyly at him.

“Maybe.” He said, wiping away some of the cum from his mouth. “And by the way, you lost.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is what happens when I have a perverted mind haha.
> 
> Also this particular one-shot is based on a fanart sun drew.
> 
> Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^
> 
> P.S REVIEW!
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> mokocchii


	3. Try to Stay Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to be quiet. Only I can hear you moan, so you better hold it in.”

This meeting was going on longer than expected.

Kyle glanced idly at the clock hanging above the door, and it read 1:30. Already 30 minutes above schedule. Even though he should prompt Cartman to wrap this up, the redhead knew how critical this meeting was this season. It was long overdue, and now that all departments were able to come together, they had to utilize this time as much as possible.

Kyle recognized about half of them, given how he had to know them since he worked directly under the CEO, but the others were new faces. Again, it wasn't like he had worked here long. It’s only been a few months since getting hired by Cartman.

And speaking of Cartman…

The said person was beside him in this overly crowded room, looking rather bored as the different departments said their updates and contribution to the meeting. His appearance was rather foreign from his usual demeanor, which was often smirking, laughing, a burn of intrigue in his eyes. Cartman always stated he hated meetings, and while others would assume he was simply serious, it was evident as day to Kyle that Cartman was severely uninterested in the subject matter. It’s probably why the large man demanded that Kyle joined, a place where mostly executives and their support staff were.

Glancing at his notes, Kyle believed he got most of the important points down. If one thing he was confident in, it was his organizational skills. As a kid, he prided himself in how he managed every task he did. It was also part of the reason why he got hired, and it became one of Cartman’s many favourite teases.

_“You’re such a nerd,” he would say, eyeing the work Kyle was doing._

_Kyle glared. “Well this nerd is getting your shit together.”_

_Cartman pondered for a moment. “True.” He’ll add, and when no one was looking he’ll tug at a red curl on Kyle’s head. “A ginger nerd.”_

The memory brought upon a frown. Cartman surely had an odd way of being “endearing”, if that was his feeble attempt. Also didn't help that everytime he did that it made Kyle want to roll his eyes... _affectingly_ at him, which was completely ridiculous. Thankfully he had self-restraint.

The department of Sales was up next, and boy it was definitely gonna be the longest. Kyle wrote down the title, also writing ending notes on the previous department on what Cartman should consider moving forward.

But then he felt a hand on his thigh.

He blinked dumbly, suddenly baffled on who the hell would touch him under the table, and then it suddenly dawned on him that of course _Cartman_ dared so. Kyle didn't outwardly react, but it sure caught him off guard. And _why_ Cartman was touching his thigh when they were clearly in public was extremely concerning.

But Kyle didn't move away. Maybe the gesture was nothing to worry about. Cartman had the habit of touching him discretely. It wasn't like Kyle was unfamiliar to Cartman’s ways.

As Kyle kept writing, the hand on his thigh squeezed him gently, and Kyle didn't know if he was doing it to grab his attention, or just doing it for the hell of it. Either way, it kept bringing out Kyle’s focus on the meeting.

Yet when that hand quietly grazed upward to his crouch, _that_ was when it was getting alarming.

His fingers tapped at the inner portion of his thigh, teasing, and Kyle swallowed thickly, feeling squirmish. He tried to keep his gaze on his paper, but all his senses were focusing on that hand, remembering what those thick large hands were capable of doing - 

Kyle felt his the tips of his ears burned at that admission. Damn Cartman. He wanted to get him riled up at a meeting. Well, no. No fucking away he gonna get him aroused in a meeting.

When his hands brushed against his crotch, Kyle shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He coughed weakly, and he fucking swore he heard a light chuckle from the bastard.

The fingers began crawling up, grazing at the bulge of Kyle’s pants, and the redhead inhaled deeply. This time, he side-eyed Cartman with a glare, hoping to convey the message of _“what the fuck are you doing?”_ but he got nothing back. Fatass didn't even move, keeping his gaze at the others.

He began to grope it fondly, experimentally caressing, and Kyle bit his tongue, quickly feeling light-headed. He was becoming hyper-aware of his own body – how his hands felt sweaty, his mouth was dry, and for sure his member was becoming taunt.

The zipper tugged down, and Kyle dropped his pen.

“Cartman,” he uttered, so softly he wasn't sure he could even hear himself. He clenched his hand on the table, feeling those fingers suggestively clasp onto his dick.

Cartman squeezed, and sharp pleasure convulsed Kyle’s spine, and he almost gasped at the sensation.

Crap, should he knock his hand away? What if he does and it brings attention to them? Kyle would be mortified if anyone saw him having an erection at a fucking business meeting.

Using his thumb to graze upon his member, the seemingly gentle gesture was doing wonders to Kyle’s dick. He was feeling so agitated, and god all he wanted was to moan out.

The motion sped up, and Kyle knew he was struggling to breathe. The pressure was building, and Kyle recognized the feeling. His face was burning at the thought.

Oh god…what if he cummed here?

At impulse, he suddenly shot up, startling those around him, and Kyle was grateful he put the binder he was writing on in front of his erection. He muttered washroom to his co-worker and before they could ask he aimed straight to the doors.

Watching his back leave (and frankly his ass too) Cartman hid a smile under his hand.

 

* * *

    

The restroom was empty when Kyle entered in a rush. He threw the binder at the sink counter, leaning against it with shaking hands. He stood in front of the mirror, panting heavily, and when finally looking up, he saw just how aroused he was. His cheeks were flushed a deep red, his green eyes were wide yet dark, and his member was painfully hard right now.

Seriously, fuck his boss for doing this to him. Seriously, fuck him. They were fooling around but to embarrass him by making him horny in a fucking department meeting was completely out of the line.

The sound of pushing doors was heard behind him, and Kyle automatically knew who it was.

“Why you run off like that?”

“Because!” he spun around and jested to the redness on his face, “You were groping me in public! How do you expect me not to react?”

Cartman stared evenly at him, cool as a cucumber. Kyle wanted to hit him. “You sucked my cock in a meeting before.”

“That’s fucking different!” he argued, “That was in a closed room, with two people. This meeting had over 20! Anyone could have seen!”

“Hmm…” he had a hand on his chin, “but did they?”

“Jesus Christ Cartman that’s not the point!” he strode right up to him, a heated glare up at the man’s face. “You can’t do shit like that to me! You’re a fucking ass you know that?!”

Cartman oddly didn't reply, instead he took a gander at Kyle’s flustered appearance. Eyes shifting low, he idly glanced at Kyle’s crotch. “You’re hard.”

“No shit I am!” he fumed, embarrassed and aroused mashed together. “I just need to cool down. Just…go back to the meeting.”

A wicked thought came to Cartman, and he edged closer. “Need help?” he suggested.

_“No.”_

“Aww, come on.” He cooed, skimming Kyle’s throat with his mouth. “I need to treat my boy good.”

“Treat him by leaving him alone.”

“Hm. I would. But you seem receptive right now.”

 _Fuck_ , he was right. Kyle tried pushing him off, but he felt his body curve into Cartman’s larger one. Exposing his neck, he paved more kisses to Kyle’s pale skin, and he sighed breathlessly, pulling at Cartman’s waist.

As soon Cartman grabbed his ass, it snapped Kyle out of his aroused stupor.

“N-No you asshole.” He pulled back, blatantly challenging him, but he felt his handshake. “I’m serious. I’m not doing jack shit with you now.”

Cartman flicked his tongue. “So you _don’t_ want to cum now? Wow Kyle blue balls doesn't look good on you.”

“Fuck off with your blue ball talk Cart – _hmph_!” silenced by his lips, it didn't help Kyle was having a raging hard-on, and Cartman was giving him a toe-curling kiss. His mind went completely numb, and he closed his eyes, his body finally winning the war over his brain. As soon as Cartman invited the tongue, Kyle accepted it gladly, even surprising the large man at the pressure he was pushing back against his boss’ mouth.

They parted, mouths open and wet. Cartman smirked at Kyle’s willingness. “Damn you’re really horny.”

“And you better do something bout it.” Kyle returned, and pulled Cartman’s neck down to resume their kiss.

They stumbled a bit, but their lips remained interlocked, with Cartman pulling the redhead into one of the bathroom stalls. Kyle was so caught up in the moment he didn't even realize they were in one of them.

“Wait, what – “ Cartman grabbed Kyle’s cock, and the shorter man jerked, throwing his head back at the bathroom door.

“Ngh, what are you doing – ?”

He tugged down Kyle’s pants to his lower thighs, “I’m gonna fuck you, what else?”

His eyes widened. “B-But there’s –“

Cartman pushed back Kyle with a kiss. “You’re horny, I’m now horny, and that meeting was boring as fuck. We need a release.”

Silently agreeing, Kyle tugged Cartman’s hair painfully, and after swapping more kisses, Cartman nudged Kyle to turn around, with his chest almost right against the bathroom stall door.

“Dude,” Kyle suddenly realized what Cartman indented to do. “You’re not gonna go in dry right? That’s gonna hurt!”

“No shit.” He said, and pulled at the belt at his own pants, exposing his now hardened flesh. Stroking his own cock a few times, he pulled out something from his suit pocket.

“Oh my fucking god,” the ginger couldn't help but glare at the products in Cartman’s hands, “You fucking planned this.”

“You know me so well,” he said, dosing his hand with lube and began to finger him easily with two fingers.

Kyle clenched his eyes, overwhelmed at the whole situation, on how fucking willing he’s going along with Cartman’s idea. How in a few moments, he was gonna get anal in a public washroom.

God he hates how horny he was.

Snapping on a condom, Cartman gripped his own dick at the bottom, and he slowly edged in the Jew’s hole smoothly, and Kyle buckled.

“H-Ha, fuuuuck, Cartman,”

“Mm. That’s right. I’m fucking you good and hard,” Cartman felt maddened, here, this person he grew to know for only a few months, who argued, debated, dare _challenged_ him, was now under his control, begging to be fucked. Kyle was truly something else.

Soon his movement began, in sync with their increasing heartbeat, their pleasure building at every slide. Everything felt too fast, too messy, the flush of their faces and heavy breath – it all sounded piercing in an oddly quiet washroom.

Kyle now leaned his check on the door, pain and pleasure making him feel lost, but Cartman tugged at his wrists sharply, bringing them up beside Kyle’s head.

“Keep your hands there,” he demanded, but Kyle couldn't, trembling as he leaned on the door instead with his forearms, panting with arousal.

“You’re not listening Kyle,” he thrust in deeper, and Kyle jerked, “Don’t be naughty.”

“I-I’m naughty?” he gasped, befuddled and roused at the implication.

“Always Kyle.” Answering while not hindering his steady stride, “Always saying shit back to me. Thinking you can get away with it cause you’re a good admin.” He hit a certain spot inside the redhead, and he bit back a moan at the delightful brush. “Think of it as punishment Kyle.”

Nodding blindly, Kyle absorbed his thoughts at Cartman’s movements, the wondrous glide of his dick inside him. As much as he hated to admit, the wrongness of this situation was incredibly intoxicating.

Sounds of a door were being opened, and Kyle choked out, “S-Someone’s coming Cartman.”

Barely any warning, Cartman pulled out, earning another quiet moan from the redhead, but he was suddenly whirled around, slammed against the door on his back, and two large hands clasped under his thighs.

His eyes widened when he felt his weight leave him, realizing Cartman clumsily picked him up, elevating his feet off the floor. Startled at the new open position, Kyle struggled on where to find his balance, his hands flying to either the sides of the enclosed stall or at Cartman’s shoulders.

The familiar feeling of his boss’ cock filled him once more, and Kyle involuntarily leaned forward, biting at Cartman’s collarbone, earning a low hiss in return.

Shoes clicked on the washroom floor, and both Cartman and Kyle listened on, waiting for the mystery person to finish and leave. They heard someone taking a leak, then flushing, but it randomly turned quiet.

Kyle was desperate for the person to fucking leave. It wasn't helping how the ginger was semi-floating off the ground with a thick ass dick in his ass. Just several more moments and they’ll hear the door –

“Mr. Eric?”

Oh my fucking god.

Butters Stotch walked a tad closer, taking a quick look under the stall. “Oh, geez, hiya Eric!”

“Butters,” Eric gritted his teeth, probably feeling the exact same irritation Kyle felt that out of _all_ people, it had to be the boy who worked in human resources, and Cartman’s incredibly naïve “friend”.

“I thought I recognized your shoes.” He said, and it hit Kyle why Cartman was so quick to get him off the floor.

“Why are you talking to me on the toilet Butters?” he asked quite sharp. Despite Butters meeting Cartman in collage, the CEO had never seen Butters as a friend in any regard. The only indication of “friendly terms” between them was Cartman’s allowance of Butters calling him by his first name. But of course the blond saw otherwise.

“Ah, sorry Eric,” he shrugged hesitantly, this time turning back to the sinks. Oblivious as always, Butters didn't know about the explicit act that was happening a few feet away from him. “Uh, are you okay though? You’ve been gone from the meeting.”

“Doing fine Butters,” Cartman replied, but he leaned impossibly closer in Kyle’s ear, “But I bet you’re not.”

Kyle’s cheeks burned.

“Well, uh the meeting took a detour. Fellas are gonna be askin’ where you went, since you’re uh, our president and all.”

“They’re adults. They can survive without my ass there.” Kyle wondered when Cartman would give Butters the indication to leave, but a sudden _jerk_ within him short-circuited that thought.

Cartman pulled all the way back before slamming right back in, and Kyle flew a hand to his mouth.

“I heard that Kyle,” Cartman whispered, his words being overwhelmed by the sounds of the tap running and Butter’s one-sided conversation. “You’re so loud, I bet you wanna scream, don't ya?”

His dick kept brushing up against Cartman’s dress-shirt, but god he felt so sensitive, even without his hand on it. He huffed a trembling breath, “I do, I really do.”

“Well you can’t,” he pushed against hard, and Kyle groaned lowly, “You need to be quiet. Only I can hear you moan, so you better hold it in.”

Kyle had no response, only clung onto him harder, using all his willpower to keep his fucking voice down. Sweat beckoned at their foreheads, their heat and lust sharing in a wanton passion.

“So, Butters,” he said, continuing to slam into Kyle, and he cried into his calm, biting down the flesh in hopes of being quiet, “Are they losing their minds that I’m not there?”

“Uh, the PR people are startin' to get angsty. But they always be stressin'. Especially Mr. Williams.”

“Typical.”

Kyle whimpered, “Please, I-I’m gonna cum now. I can’t hold it in Cartman, I really, really can’t…“

Looking down, Cartman saw those green eyes incredibly aroused, somewhat desperate, and damn it made Cartman a weak man, truly.

And he'll be a foolish man if he didn't let them cum.

“Tell them I’ll be back soon!” The large man suddenly shouted, startling Butters, “Shit, can a man take a dump in peace?!”

“Jeez, sorry.” He dried off his hands. “I’ll see you later Eric. Oh, and say hi to Kyle for me.” His feet tapped on the tiled floor, and finally the door slammed closed.

When it was indicated they were once again alone, Kyle couldn't help it.

“Crap, C-Cartman –!” he shakingly uttered, perhaps a bit too loud, feeling his length twitch as he pushed back against him. He fucked himself deeper on his cock, muscles clenching hotly.

“Shit, you’re gonna make me cum Kyle –!”

“Ah-!” he clenched, closing his eyes, ultimately succumbing to his orgasm, thick white spurts spraying between their stomachs.

Cartman’s stride became loose, and hitting Kyle’s prostate a few more times, Cartman finally stilled as he too rode out his orgasm. Sharing breath, both parties panted loudly, and seconds flying, Cartman pulled out, a wet pop heard from their tired ears. He let go of Kyle’s thighs – the redhead back to standing with trembling knees.

Neither of them moved, but eventually Cartman planted a kiss on the nape of his neck. “Did it help?”

“...No.”

“What? I gave you a good fuck and that’s what – ouch! Kyle!” he rubbed the red blunt under his armpits, “Why you pinch me?”

“Just shut up,” he panted harshly, his curls sticking to his forehead. His mind was elsewhere, or returning from where it went. He was sticky, his pants practically off him now, and in a few minutes, he was gonna have to return to a meeting, as if he didn't experience a mind-numbing fuck.  “And screw you for screwing me. I hate you so much.”

His tone was weak on its anger, and a feeble smile appeared on Cartman’s lips. “Hate you too Kyle.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't why I keep making Butters the innocent bystander in all sexual acts Kyle and Cartman do. I just find it fitting for his character.
> 
> Next update will possibly be for "I Only Want Milk and Honey Baby". However, guarantee this month I'll post a one-shot for my Kyman Gift Exchange. Anyone up for top! Kyle? 
> 
> Like my shit? Follow me!  
> [mokocchii.tumblr.com](https://mokocchii.tumblr.com)


End file.
